Tasse de Thé dans un Futur Oublié
by Ambrazka
Summary: James,Lily,Rémus et Sirius…À l'époque de Harry ?Vive les catastrophes…Mais dès que le monde est en danger,ils jouent à le sauver avec le Survivant qui,ma fois,doit faire avec l'humour (un peu)déplacé des Maraudeurs et le caractère…(très)piquant…de sa mère
1. Default Chapter

****

N.d.A : Coucou ! Alors voilà le premier chapitre d'une fic qui, à défaut de voir Harry dans le passé, voit les Maraudeurs et Lily dans le futur. Ce n'est pas très long, mais j'aimerais savoir si vous voulez que je la continue ou pas… Alors bonne lecture !

****

Disclaimer : LespersonnagesnesontpasàmoimaisàJKR. Voilà !

****

Tasse de Thé dans un Futur Oublié

Chapitre I :

Petit mélange en furie

- Si tu fais ça, je t'arrache les yeux ! hurla la préfète.

- Ah ouais ? Alors vas-y ! répliqua sur le même ton le garçon qui versa le contenu de la fiole qu'il tenait dans leur chaudron fumant.

- Très bien ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça…

La jeune fille ramassa une poignée de corne de licorne en poudre et la jeta à son tour dans le liquide qui commençait à gronder dangereusement.

- Petite joueuse ! C'est pas avec ce genre d'ingrédient que tu vas devenir dangereuse ! Admires plutôt…

Dans chaque main, il prit un bocal remplis d'œil de vipère pour l'un et de foie de sangsue pour l'autre. En défiant la préfète du regard, il les renversa simultanément au-dessus du mélange. Un sifflement de mauvaise augure s'en échappait, mais personne n'intervenait, soit terrifié par la tournure des évènements soit, au contraire, ravi. Même le professeur regardait la scène avec intérêt, un petit sourire mesquin pendu au coin des lèvres en imaginant la retenue qu'il allait administrer dès la fin de cette altercation.

- Parfait ! s'époumona la jeune fille en jetant deux poignées de feuilles de Morticus, une plante carnivore particulièrement agressive.

- Parfait ! lui répondit-il en ajoutant à son tour tout ce qui se trouvait sur sa table de travail.

- ça manque un peu de cheveux d'imbécile ! fit-elle en lui en arrachant une poignée qu'elle lança dans le chaudron qui tressautait en crachotant.

- Et aussi de prétentieuse ! rétorqua le jeune homme en répétant la même opération.

- De toute façon, tu serais même pas capable de boire ce truc !

- Bien sûr que si ! Et toi ? ça te fait peur ?

- Jamais !

- Alors bois !

- Pas avant toi ! Je veux te voir mourir d'abord !

- Et moi donc !

- Buvons ensembles !

- Très bien !

- Très bien !

Et, tandis que le professeur se précipitait pour les empêcher de concrétiser leurs intentions, ils plongèrent, sans se quitter des yeux, deux louches dans la potion et en ingurgitèrent le contenu. Tellement concentrés qu'ils l'étaient à se fusiller, les deux adolescents ne remarquèrent pas la salle de classe soudainement silencieuse. Guettant chez l'autre un effet foudroyant, c'est déçus qu'ils constatèrent que rien de particulier ne se produisait.

- C'est de ta faute ! Toi et tes cheveux parfaits n'êtes pas capables de faire quelque chose de marrant !

- Cette fois-ci, je vais te faire regretter d'être né !

- Oh mais il suffit que je te voie pour que ce soit le cas !

Fulminante, la préfète s'apprêta à se jeter avec une violence inouïe sur l'arrogant d'en face qui l'attendait de poings fermes. Mais deux mains s'abattirent sur ses épaules avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa cible et un hurlement quasiment inhumain les glacèrent.

- SUFFIT ! DANS MON BUREAU ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Brusquement, les deux adversaires revinrent à la réalité et, se rendant compte de l'immaturité de leur réaction, ne prirent même pas la peine de regarder le professeur ou un de leurs amis avant de baisser les yeux sur le plancher de pierre. Sans une protestation, ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

- POTTER ! Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda le professeur d'une vois altérée par la colère.

- Et bien… je… heu… bafouilla le concerné en détaillant ses chaussures.

- Cet abrutit a versé n'importe quoi dans la potion ! intervint la jeune fille, sans tout de fois lever les yeux.

- EVANS ! aboya le professeur. Ce n'est pas vous que j'interroge !

Aussitôt, elle se ratatina autant qu'elle le pouvait.

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ? reprit l'homme.

- Non, murmurèrent-ils.

- Alors regardez-moi et vous en aurez un aperçu.

Lentement, les adolescents obtempérèrent. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour se figer avec horreur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Potter parvint pourtant à bredouiller :

- Rogue ? Severus Rogue ?

Le professeur fit un rictus mesquin en frappant des mains.

- Ton pire cauchemar lui-même.

- Tu n'as jamais été rien d'autre qu'un moucheron pathétique, lança avec dédain James, son aplombs retrouvé. Ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à te craindre…

- Pourtant tu devrais.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je vais te faire une petite démonstration : je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers professeur.

- PROFESSEUR ? ? ? s'étranglèrent en même temps James et Lily.

- Et directeur de Serpentard, compléta Rogue en jubilant. Bien, maintenant que les retrouvailles sont terminées, veuillez me suivre dans le bureau du directeur, nous avons un énorme problème à gérer.

- Et quel est-il ? s'enquit le jeune Gryffondor, se remettant de sa surprise.

- La présence de deux élèves tout droit venus du passé.

Voir Severus Rogue dans un état proche de l'extase était un spectacle que les deux adolescents ne prirent même pas le temps de contempler. Le choc de la dernière nouvelle les rendit aphones et amorphes. Une complémentarité des plus étonnantes… Il fallut que le petit groupe se retrouve planté devant la porte de Dumbledore pour qu'enfin ils appréhendent l'ampleur du désastre. Rogue frappa trois coups secs et attendit, aussi raide qu'un manche à balais malgré son expression de profond contentement.

- Entrez ! fit la voix du directeur de Poudlard presque instantanément.

Ils s'exécutèrent et le maître des potions planta les deux Gryffondor devant le lourd bureau croulant sous des objets divers et variés.

- Il sont eut la gentillesse d'apparaître en plein milieu du cour des deuxièmes années que j'ai dû enfermer dans les cachots.

- Vous pouvez disposer, Severus, informa Dumbledore après avoir longuement observé le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Et ne laissez pas échapper vos jeunes victimes avant de leur avoir fait oublier cette apparition saugrenue.

La jubilation du concerné sembla se figer tandis qu'il réalisait qu'il n'assisterait pas aux remontrances. Avec une dignité encore plus acerbe qu'à son habitude, il quitta les lieux, non sans avoir prit la peine de croiser le regard incertain de James.

- Voilà enfin la réponse… murmura le vieux sorcier une fois Rogue disparut. Cela fait de nombreuses années que je m'interroge, mais je comprends maintenant pourquoi… Oh ! Excusez-moi, jeunes gens. J'ai parfois tendance à m'emporter. Toutes mes félicitations pour cette potions !

Les yeux du directeur pétillaient de malice.

- Euh… Professeur… hésita Lily. De quelle potions parlez-vous ?

- Et bien de celle qui vous a fait voyager dans le temps, bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas arrivés dans le futur par miracle ! Votre dispute et le mélange anarchique que vous avez provoqué puis ingurgité a eut pour effet de créer la potion la plus rare du monde !

- Vous voulez dire que nous sommes bel et bien dans le futur ? s'étonna James.

- Oui, c'est le cas. Et je crains devoir mettre en œuvre de longs mois d'étude pour vous faire réintégrer votre époque… En attendant, il est tout à fait normal que vous suiviez les cours des sixièmes années.

Dumbledore se tut un moment et pris une mine pensive.

- Certaines mesures vont être appliquées, mais je dois faire très attention de ne rien oublier. C'est pour cela que vous allez être placés dans des appartements privés d'où vous ne sortirez sous aucun prétexte.

James fut persuadé que les dernières paroles lui étaient personnellement adressées, et le regard appuyé du sorcier n'aida en rien à chasser cette impression.

- Je vous ferais parvenir de la nourriture et je pense que, d'ici demain matin, tout sera réglé pour votre arrivée parmi nous.

Les deux adolescents eurent l'honneur d'être accompagnés jusqu'à leurs appartements par le directeur lui-même qui prit soin de ne croiser personne. James ne connaissait que moyennement les lieux car il s'agissait de l'aile des professeurs, très difficile d'accès pour les importuns. Ils débouchèrent rapidement sur un étroit couloir qui se terminait par le portrait d'une Wyverne. Intimant l'écoute, Dumbledore donna le mot de passe : " Temps insouciants " Avant de se détourner devant l'ouverture, il dit :

- Vous avez beaucoup de chance d'avoir fait tomber quelques gouttes de potion sur votre sac de cour, monsieur Potter. De ce fait, il vous attend bien sagement à l'intérieur.

Et le vieux sorcier disparut. Enterrant pendant quelques minutes la hache de guerre, James et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce principale. Les murs étaient rouge, nu et sans décorations. L'immense canapé or découpait un angle, face à une imposante bibliothèque de bois sombre qui croulait sous les grimoires. Un feu ronronnait calmement dans l'âtre et donnait une teinte sang aux vitres qui plongeaient directement sur le lac. La chambre, dans les tons bleutés, ne contenait qu'un seul grand lit à baldaquin. De par l'absence totale d'objets superflus et de décoration, on voyait bien que personne n'y habitait de façon permanente. La salle de bain réserva tout de même une belle surprise aux Gryffondors : chose aussi improbable qu'incroyable, la taille de la baignoire était plus grande que celle des préfets. Il furent cependant tirés de leur contemplation béate par le prénom de James sortit de nulle part.

Le jeune homme se précipita aussitôt sur son sac, traînant près du canapé, et se mit a y fouiller avec ferveur.

- James ! appela encore la voix.

Avec un cri victorieux, il sortit un carré de velours qu'il défit précautionneusement. Un petit miroir apparut bientôt et James s'y pencha.

- SIRIUS ! hurla-t-il presque en reconnaissant le reflet de son meilleur ami.

- Enfin ! ça fait plus d'une heure que je t'appelle toutes les cinq minutes ! répondit le Maraudeur. Où est-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… intervint Lily qui regardait l'objet avec curiosité.

- Je dois lui dire ce qu'il se passe, lui dit James, pour une fois on ne peut plus sérieux. Puis, à l'adresse de Sirius : Tu ne le croira jamais ! Nous sommes dans le futur !

- Quoi ? croassa son interlocuteur.

- Dumbledore nous a dit qu'on a créé, lors de notre dispute, une potion permettant les voyages temporels ! lui confia le jeune homme en gesticulant dans tous les sens. Et devines quoi ! C'est Rogue le professeur de potion !

- Dans le futur, dis-tu ? souffla Sirius, qui ne semblait pas avoir percuté la nouvelle pour Rogue. Il faut qu'on vienne vous rejoindre…

- C'est impossible, fit le Gryffondor, dépité. Nous n'avons aucune idée des ingrédients utilisés pour la préparation de la potion…

- Depuis quand impossible est Maraudeur ? s'offusqua le Black.

- Tu as raison ! Il doit bien avoir un moyen…

Et les deux garçons débattirent pendant près d'une heure par miroir interposés, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Lily, sur la façons de faire venir les Maraudeurs à James. Diverses possibilités très stupides furent abordées, et finalement, ils eurent une illumination…

- On va devoir laisser Peter ici, se plaignit Sirius une fois le plan mis en place.

- S'il était meilleur en Sortilèges et Enchantements, le problème ne se poserait pas…

- Je sais. Bon, alors tu n'oublies pas : troisième étage, tu trouves la statue du Minotaure en furie. Tu passes quatre trappes et derrière le Sinistros. Des questions ?

- Non. Je crois que tout est parfait. Je vous souhaite bonne chance et je vais voir de ce pas si ça a marché.

James rangea le miroir dans le tissu et afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser sortir ? susurra Lily tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- En fait… heu… si, répondit-il.

- Tu te trompes. Je ne te laisserai pas passer.

- Si vraiment tu étais contre notre idée, tu ne m'aurai pas laissé échafauder ce plan avec Sirius. Et puis je suis certain que tu es aussi impatiente que moi de savoir s'ils ont réussit, argua le Gryffondor.

Il vit Lily se mordre la lèvre inférieure et le regarder longuement, signe d'intense réflexion…

****

N.d.A : Et voilà ! Dites-moi si ça vaut la peine de continuer ou pas !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	2. Retrouvailles

N.d.A : "…" ß L'auteur, autrement dit moi, qui est émue. "… …" ß moi qui saute partout tellement je suis contente. "… … …" ß moi qui ne trouve pas les mots pour exprimer ma joie. "… … … …" ß moi qui me décide finalement à prendre la parole. 

Donc, je crois que vous avez comprit que je suis vraiment très, très, très contente pour vos nombreux messages d'encouragement et que, du coup, je continue cette fic ! Bonne lecture !

Suite à un manque de temps considérable, je ne peux malheureusement pas, et croyez bien que j'en suis navrée, vous répondre personnellement. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis moins reconnaissante, mais simplement que je ne peux pas faire autrement… En revanche, s'il y a une question explicite, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre !

****

**Un immense merci, et mille fois plus, à : Harmonia Stone, U.$ Hermy **(Salut toi ! Pour le titre, en fait c'est une association d'idées… La tasse de thé est le symbole de la visite car, dans le temps et encore aujourd'hui, lorsqu'on rend visite, l'hôte propose souvent "Vous voulez une tasse de thé ?" Alors voilà ! Et puis les descriptions, j'en ai mis un soupçon, histoire de planter les décors ! Big bisous !!!) **Zeeve Lelula, Le Saut de l'Ange, Faby.fan, Onarluca, Mystick, Anso, Kikoo224** (Pour être sincère, ce ne sera pas vraiment un love/hate car j'ai relu le passage des Maraudeurs dans le tome 5 et James demande déjà à Lily de sortire avec lui, donc… J'essaye de cadrer un maximum avec les caractères originaux, mais je pense qu'il va me falloir quelques chapitres pour bien réussir ! Voilà ! Gros bisous !) **Britany LovArt **(Moyen, tes rimes… LOL ! Gros bisous !) **Sabriell, AnthaRosa, FloFolŒil, La p'tite Lili** (Pour la cape d'invisibilité de James, tu seras fixée dans ce chapitre et pour la carte du Maraudeur, ce n'est pas encore dit mais Sirius l'a apportée ! Gros bisous !) **Zabou** (Merci pour tes conseils, je les ai pris en compte et je ferai de mon mieux pour la rencontre ! Gros bisous !) **Beru ou bloub, Marie Potter **(Les vacances étaient géniales, la reprise un peu moins… Lol ! Et bonne année à toi aussi !!! Gros bisous !) **Satya et Virg05** (ils ne vont pas se "voir" dans les couloirs, mais je ferais de mon mieux pour que la première entrée des Maraudeurs soit digne de leur réputation ! Gros bisous !)

**Encore une fois un immense merci à vous !!!!!!!**

****

**Disclaimer : **sontpasàmoimaisàJKRowling.

Tasse de Thé dans un Futur Oublié 

****

**Chapitre II : Retrouvailles **

- Aïe ! Tu me marches sur le pied ! souffla Lily en se retournant.

- Désolé, s'excusa James sans faire plus de bruit.

Les deux adolescents se faufilaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard depuis près de vingt minutes, confinés étroitement sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Chaque fausse manœuvre de l'un ou de l'autre était sujette aux remarques acerbes, une façon comme une autre de libérer la tension due à la proximité. Ils étaient en train de gravir l'escalier qui devait les mener au deuxième étage quand James s'arrêta brusquement, provoquant une collision avec Lily qui se répandit immédiatement en insultes. Il lui plaqua une main devant la bouche pour la faire taire, ce qui lui valut une pluie de coups. De ses yeux, le jeune homme tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il la lâcherait si elle daignait se taire. Apparemment, le message passa car la jeune fille se calma, se contentant de fusiller James.

- Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose, justifia le Gryffondor.

Cette explication fut accueillie avec une moue dubitative de Lily qui, cependant, se tut et tendit l'oreille avec attention.

- Il n'y a personne, je te dis ! murmura soudainement une voix sortie de nulle part et qui fit sursauter les deux adolescents.

- Pourtant je t'assure que… répondit une autre, apparemment entêtée.

- Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! intervint un troisième personnage. Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne voulait aucun absent au repas de ce soir et si on continue à traîner à cause de vos chamailleries, nous allons réussir à nous mettre en retard.

- Ouais, bon, ça va… grommela la deuxième voix. Je me la ferme…

- Aller ! C'était peut-être une araignée qui passait et, avec ton ouïe supra-développée, tu as intercepté le cliquetis de ses six grosses pattes velues sur la pierre ! commenta le premier interlocuteur sur un ton malicieux.

- Une araignée ? fit l'autre haussant le ton bien plus que nécessaire. Heu… Et si nous allions à la Grande Salle ?

- Quelle excellente idée ! approuva, légèrement moqueuse, la troisième voix.

Des sons de pas étouffés résonnèrent jusqu'à disparaître au bas des marches de l'escalier. Lily observa James, les yeux ronds, cherchant visiblement des réponses. Celui-ci n'en menait pas large non plus et détaillait suspicieusement les airs à la recherche d'un quelconque artifice, sachant pertinemment qu'une cape d'invisibilité n'était pas à exclure, mais d'après la rareté et la préciosité de ce genre d'artefact, il était assez méfiant face à cette hypothèse. Et que pouvaient donc bien fabriquer trois adolescents, à en croire les voix, au beau milieu du château qui semblait désert et invisibles, de surcroît, alors que l'heure encore peu avancée de la soirée permettait normalement les libres déplacements ? Voilà donc une interrogation qui méritait qu'on s'y intéresse… James décida de la ranger bien consciencieusement dans la partie "mystères à élucider" de son cerveau, puis reporta son attention sur la jeune fille à ses côtés.

- On est bien sous une cape qui rend invisible, rappela-t-il en haussant les épaules en réponse au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait. Aller, viens ! Il ne faut pas s'attarder…

Lily acquiesça distraitement et ils reprirent leur marche. Le deuxième étage s'avéra entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité, et même les torches éclairant habituellement les sombres couloirs ne semblaient pas enclines à refouler les ténèbres. Les deux préfets échangèrent un regard sceptique devant ce qu'ils jugeaient comme une anomalie. Néanmoins, ils n'ignoraient pas que le futur était imprévisible, et mirent cela en conséquence sur le compte d'une raison parfaitement justifiée. Ne prêtant donc nulle attention aux alentours, les deux Gryffondors, guidés par James, traversèrent rapidement l'étage et gravirent sans encombres l'escalier qui les mena au niveau supérieur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lily qui dû entreprendre de sermonner son comparse qui était alléché par plusieurs couloirs qui, il en était persuadé, n'existaient pas à son époque.

- POTTER ! cria la préfète alors qu'il se dirigeait, encore une fois, vers une porte de derrière laquelle s'échappait un grondement sourd. Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à désobéir à Dumbledore pour que tu flânes paresseusement mais pour qu'on aille voir si tes abrutis d'amis ont réussit !

- ABRUTITS ? s'étrangla James, oubliant instantanément la perspective d'une nouvelle découverte. Dis donc, Mademoiselle-je-suis-parfaite, est-ce que moi, je vais traiter les gens que tu aimes, qui sont complètement idiots au demeurant, d'abrutis ? Hein ?

- Idiots c'est plus gratifiant, peut-être ? hurla Lily, embarquée dans la dispute et ne se souciant plus du tout du bruit qu'ils pouvaient bien faire.

- Non, mais ça a au moins le mérite d'être vrai ! répliqua James, sur le même ton.

- Ah ! Alors excuses moi ! Si je voulais être véridique, j'aurai employé le terme : connards de première ! Ça te va ?

- Ouais ! Je me disais bien que tu étais incapable d'être franche sans qu'on te le demande !

- Tu sais quoi, Potter ? lança Lily, les yeux voilés par la colère.

- Si c'est pour me dire que je suis le plus beau et le plus intelligent, je le sais déjà ! s'époumona-t-il en croisant les bras.

- L'ego doit être pratique, pour le Quidditch, de l'avoir démesuré, hein ? Comme ça, t'as même plus besoin de balai pour décoller tellement t'as la tête enflée ! siffla la jeune fille en se plantant face à lui, les poings sur les hanches.

- Ouais, mais au moins, moi, je ne suis pas un terre-à-terre méga chieur !

- Terre-à-terre, tu ne le seras jamais. Mais méga chieur, je peux t'assurer que tu remportes tous les suffrages !

Ils étaient maintenant nez à nez, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Leur dispute aurait encore pu durer des années s'ils n'avaient été interrompus pour une voix caverneuse qui retentit derrière eux et les fit violemment sursauter.

- Bienvenu au Minotaure en furie, pour régler vos comptes entre ennemis.

Une immense statue de pierre représentant, comme son nom l'indiquait, un Minotaure, s'était détachée du mur. La créature adressa un sourire engageant aux deux adolescents, qui observaient avec curiosité son torse d'homme aux muscles saillants et son corps robuste de taureau. Le bronze effectuait des ruades incessantes sur son socle, illustrant ainsi son appellation de "furie".

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Minotaure, dit finalement Lily, timidement, en y mettant toute sa politesse. Que voulez-vous dire par : "Pour régler vos comptes entre ennemis" ?

- Mais c'est tout simple, jeune demoiselle, répondit la créature en s'inclinant. Cet étage est mon domaine et dès qu'une dispute y éclate, je me dois de fournir un lieu d'affrontement plus discret pour les deux partis.

Le raclement du sol ponctua sa réponse et une petite ouverture d'à peine un mètre apparut dans la pierre.

- Je n'ai, ma foi, guère de visites, soupira l'hybride. Mais vous pourrez trouver ici quelques salles dont l'espace permet un affrontement en bonne et due forme, aussi bien magique que physique. Ah ! Et vous pourrez également y trouver quelques objets de soin, au cas où… ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à ruer.

James, ravi d'avoir découvert un tel endroit, s'engouffra dans l'ouverture sans hésitation, suivit par une Lily plus méfiante qu'autre chose mais qui ne marqua aucune incertitude. Ils débouchèrent dans une petite salle à peine plus haute de plafond que l'entrée, creusée à même la roche et qui offrait des parois froides et rugueuse. Des torches serties dans du métal rendaient aux lieux un aspect fantomatique et soulignaient les arrêtes tranchantes du sol que rien n'agrémentait, mis à part une trappe close. Quatre tableaux ornaient tout de même la pierre : un dragon cracheur de feu, une fée innocente, un chaudron bouillonnant et un éclair dans l'orage. James s'ébouriffa les cheveux en pivotant sur lui-même. Une lueur avide brillait dans ses yeux, mais devant le regard plus qu'explicite que Lily lui envoya, il soupira et ouvrit la trappe. Ravi de sa position, le Gryffondor lança un sourire charmeur à la jeune fille en lui tendant une main :

- Tu veux de l'aide, pour descendre ? Il n'y a pas d'échelle…

- Potter, cracha-t-elle, exaspérée. Tu n'es qu'un macho antipathique.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. Avec une agilité surprenante, il fit un pas dans le vide et disparut dans l'ouverture au sol. Lily ne put s'empêcher de faire une grimace en entendant le bruit mat de l'atterrissage mais se mordit la langue lorsqu'elle fut tentée de demander si tout allait bien. D'une nature réfléchie, la jeune fille dégrafa la cape qu'elle portait et, d'un coup de baguette, la transforma en corde.

- Tu descends ou il faut que je vienne te chercher ? demanda innocemment la voix de James, en contre-bas.

Lily ne crût pas utile de répondre, ne voulant pas insulter quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir la fureur dans ses yeux, et noua adroitement le cordon à la poignée de la trappe. Après s'être assurée de sa prise, la Gryffondor entrepris sa descente.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu ne m'avais pas planté là, fit remarquer le jeune homme dès que ses pieds eurent touchés terre.

- Je tiens à garder un œil sur toi, Potter.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? insinua James.

- Non, effectivement. Mais je suis sûre que tu préfères aller voir s'ils sont là plutôt que de commencer une autre dispute. Nous pourrons toujours venir régler nos comptes plus tard… remarqua rapidement la jeune fille pour couper court à leur discussion.

Pour toute réponse, le Gryffondor grogna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et sauta dans l'ouverture de la trappe suivante. Lily allongea alors sa corde en levant les yeux au ciel et reprit sa descente. Une fois l'étage requit atteint, ils trouvèrent rapidement le tableau du Sinistros. Le mauvais présage était représenté par un chien plus noir que le nuit, les yeux jaunes brillants d'avidité et du sang gouttant de ses babines retroussées sur des canines étincelantes. L'animal hurlait à la pleine lune qui parcourait le ciel sans étoile et grogna quand il aperçut les importuns.

- Ce n'est pas un toutou de pacotille, emblème d'un grand malheur pour des voyantes séniles, qui va me faire peur ! s'écria Lily en se plantant devant le portrait, ses yeux devenus impitoyables.

Curieusement, la bête couina et recula en baissant la tête. Dans un craquement poussiéreux, le tableau révéla une ouverture dans le mur et James entra à la suite de sa compagne, après lui avoir jeté un regard surprit.

La pièce s'avéra être la galerie des horreurs avec ses membres coupés suspendus au plafond, d'une hauteur double à celle de la taille de James, ses têtes empaillées sur des lances aux murs et ses bocaux remplis d'œils, visiblement humains. Lily ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée en glissant dans une mare de sang, et fut rattrapée de justesse par James. Sans dire un mot, ils continuèrent d'avancer, trop tendus et anxieux pour dire quoi que ce soit, ne serait ce qu'une insulte. L'atmosphère était lourd et étouffant, quoi que l'obscurité environnante épargnait certainement bien des spectacles. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infini, ils aperçurent une lueur vacillante. Quelques pas de plus leur permirent d'affirmer qu'il s'agissait d'un feu de bois crépitant lugubrement dans un âtre aux contours indéfinis. Les parois, le plafond et le sol s'avérèrent redevenus simples et lisses, sans ornements quelconques. Deux silhouettes se découpèrent bientôt des ténèbres repoussées par le feu, et James se précipita aux côtés des corps allongés.

Rémus était le plus proche, étendu à terre dans une position qui semblait décontractée, comme s'il dormait, sa baguette traînant à ses pieds, près d'un petit miroir brisé. Un peu plus loin, les cheveux étalés autour de son visage, Sirius paraissait serein, dans un repos bien mérité. Sa baguette était également au sol et un autre miroir, encore entier, reposait à quelques centimètres. Les deux Maraudeurs étaient entourés d'un halo bleuté qui luisait légèrement le long de leur peau.

En voulant s'approcher, Lily marcha sur quelque chose qui émit un bruit de crissement sinistre. Surprise, la jeune fille se baissa et découvrit une feuille de parchemin jaunie par le temps sur laquelle on pouvait lire des vieilles inscriptions. Elle le montra à James qui affirma reconnaître l'écriture de Rémus.

- _Restitutio_ ! fit le jeune homme en pointant sa baguette sur le vieux parchemin.

Les lettres effacées se retracèrent alors et vinrent constituer un message lisible :

_"On a réussit !!! Après des jours de recherches sans interruptions, on a enfin trouvé un sort de sommeil éternel ! Á l'instant où je t'écris ces mots, nous nous apprêtons à mettre notre plan à exécution, et Sirius devient intenable… Je vais donc simplement me contenter de te laisser la formule à appliquer pour nous libérer…_

_Pour le sort de conservation humaine "Conservatio Humanus" : un simple "Finite Incantatem"_

_Pour le sort de sommeil éternel "Dormitio Immortalis" : "Exsuscito"_

_Voilà ! J'espère que tu t'en sortiras, car sinon… Mais je ne veux pas te mettre la pression !_

_Á tout de suite, je suppose…_

_Rémus."_

Lily, qui avait lu par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme, remarqua :

- C'est bien beau, mais nous n'avons jamais pratiqué ce genre de sortilège de libération !

- On va y arriver, j'en suis persuadé ! assura vigoureusement James. Et puis, nous n'avons pas trop le choix…

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et pointa sa baguette sur Sirius en lançant le premier contre-sort.

- Au moins, celui-là, on le maîtrise ! expliqua-t-il à Lily qui en fit de même avec Rémus.

Ensuite, ils passèrent près d'une heure à tenter la deuxième incantation, sans grands résultats. Alors que les deux adolescents étaient sur le point de jeter l'éponge, au même moment, leurs ultimes tentatives respectives s'avérèrent être les bonnes car, aussitôt les deux corps touchés, la teinte bleutée disparut et un vent d'air chaud souffla dans la pièce.

Sirius et Rémus s'agitèrent dans leur sommeil artificiel, battirent deux ou trois fois des paupières et ouvrirent enfin les yeux.. Á peine une seconde plus tard, les deux Maraudeurs étaient debout, affichant un sourire béat. Avisant James et Lily, leur sourire s'élargit et les trois amis se sautèrent dans les bras.

- JAMES ! cria Sirius, de toute évidence soulagé. On a réussit !

- Messieurs les Maraudeurs, nous avons franchit la barrière du temps ! annonça fièrement, et avec impérialisme, James.

Lily, qui se tenait en retrait, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole :

- Désolée de ruiner vos joies, mais vous n'avez pas "réellement" voyagé dans le temps, mais juste attendu que le futur vienne à vous. Et maintenant que vous êtes ici, il va nous falloir regagner au plus vite nos appartements.

Les mines jubilatoires disparurent brutalement, et les trois garçons dévisagèrent Lily, l'air mauvais.

- Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avant d'y avoir jeté un œil. Je n'avais encore jamais eut l'occasion de découvrire l'intérieur de cette statue, moi, déclara James. En parlant de ça, fit-il en se tournant vers Rémus et Sirius, comment connaissiez-vous cette statue et, surtout, qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à la choisir pour cachette ?

- Eh ! Bien… commença Sirius, ses cheveux retombant en cascade devant ses yeux charbon. C'est un soir, en revenant de la bibliothèque, que nous l'avons découverte, Peter et moi… On était à la hauteur des Grands Escaliers lorsque Rusard a décidé de faire un petit tour et de se diriger vers nous. Logiquement, nous avons monté d'un étage, espérant que cette plaie passe son chemin mais, manque de bol, il a continué à monter. Du coup, on s'est retrouvé rapidement au troisième étage. Queudvert s'est alors pris les pieds dans sa cape et s'est étalé de tout son long, faisant un bruit d'enfer. J'ignore pourquoi, Peeves a été attiré en même temps que Rusard, et ils se sont retrouvés face à face. Une dispute a éclaté, et c'est alors que, planqué dans un coin, on a vu la statue apparaître. Rusard n'a pas pris le temps de s'y intéresser, trop occupé à poursuivre Peeves qui se faisait la belle. On s'est donc approché pour découvrire l'endroit. Voilà !

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé avant ? demanda James, indigné.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison, monsieur Potter, que c'était le soir où vous avez disparus, avant qu'on arrive à vous atteindre, et nous avions décidé de faire une recherche à la bibliothèque pour découvrire un indice pendant que Rémus jouait de son ouïe développée pour écouter aux portes de McGonagall dans l'espoir qu'elle laisse échapper quelque chose, vu que c'est le seul à pouvoir l'espionner sans trop de risque de se faire prendre. Ça te va ? lança d'une traite Sirius qui semblait blessé dans son orgueil.

- Expliqué comme ça… concéda James en dissimulant son sourire.

Il finit tout de même par éclater de rire, suivit de Sirius et Rémus. Seule Lily gâchait l'ambiance par le petit tapotement régulier qu'elle effectuait du pied en signe d'impatience.

- En parlant de Peter… reprit James, en recouvrant son sérieux. Vous en avez fait quoi ?

- Oh…Sirius fit un sourire complice. Pour les recherches à la bibliothèque, on l'a surchargé de vieux bouquins indéchiffrables, ça l'a occupé pendant que nous nous documentions… Et quand on est passé à l'action, je lui ai fait croire que Servilius était devenu rose et qu'il le tenait pour responsable de son état… Notre bon vieux Queudvert a alors fait la preuve de son courage exemplaire en déguerpissant, prétextant qu'il voulait travailler sur les grimoires dont il ne comprenait rien, certain que la bibliothèque était bien moins dangereuse que le milieu du couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

- Il va t'en vouloir, remarqua judicieusement Rémus..

- Probable. Mais s'il n'était pas aussi nul en Sortilèges et Enchantements, nous n'aurions pas été obligés de le laisser en 1977. Et puis le connaissant, il n'aurait pas été très intelligent de le mettre dans la confidence puis de le laisser derrière nous.

- Il a raison, souligna Lunard en s'adressant à James.

- Je le sais bien… concéda ce dernier. Mais ça m'embête quand même de l'écarter… Enfin, vous ne pouviez pas faire autrement !

Lily, qui avait jusque là fait preuve d'une grande patience devant ces "retrouvailles", prit la parole en se plantant devant Sirius :

- Tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez choisis cette salle en particulier, Black ?

- Bonjours aussi, Tigra. Je suis ravi de te revoir ! salua le concerné de sa mine la plus sincère.

- Cesses de te permettre d'utiliser ce surnom ! s'emporta la préfète. J'attends des explications.

Sirius soupira et roula des yeux.

- Puisque tu insistes… Pour que notre idée fonctionne, il fallait que ce soit vous qui nous libériez. Cela impliquait donc un endroit de planque pratiquement introuvable… Le Minotaure vit au troisième étage, très peu fréquenté, et n'apparaît que lors des disputes. Vous connaissant, James et toi, c'était le système parfait. On a choisi l'étage le plus bas de la statue, diminuant ainsi les chances que des explorateurs têtus nous trouvent, le portrait le plus terrifiant, un symbole de mort, et la salle la plus repoussante… Le refuge parfait, quoi !

Surprise que Sirius réponde aussi facilement à ses interrogations, Lily en fut néanmoins satisfaite. Elle savait à présent qu'il leur fallait retourner dans les appartements mis à leur disposition, mais ne voyait pas comment en persuader les Maraudeurs qui débattaient déjà sur les possibilités des différentes salles. Une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit, et la jeune fille ne prit pas plus d'une seconde pour la juger adéquate.

Sans que les trois amis ne puissent réagir, Lily s'approcha de James, plongea sa main dans sa poche et en sortit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le cou du jeune homme.

- Oulà ! fit Sirius en reculant d'un pas. La tigresse sort ses griffes !

- Fermes-la ou je lui balance le premier sort qui me passe par la tête, menaça Lily entre ses dents.

James détailla son adversaire d'un œil absent et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant d'avantage. Il finit par soupirer et regarda la préfète en affichant une expression navrée.

- Poses cette baguette, veux-tu ?

- QUOI ? réussit à articuler la jeune fille en s'étranglant. C'est moi qui te tient en joug et tu oses me donner un ordre ? Je rêve !

James croisa le regard de son meilleur ami qui lui posa une interrogation muette. Discrètement, le jeune homme leva les mains derrière son dos, de sorte que seul Sirius puisse les apercevoir, et agita durant quelques secondes ses doigts en tous sens. Un "oh" se forma sur les lèvres du Maraudeur en même temps qu'une lueur de compréhension s'allumait dans ses prunelles. Il tourna alors le dos à la scène en remettant derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et s'approcha du feu en tendant les mains. Rémus, accoudé au mur, l'observa un instant, puis revint sur les deux adolescents qui se faisaient face, affichant une profonde neutralité.

Lily observa, effarée, Sirius se réchauffant. Une main s'agita devant ses yeux et lui fit tourner à nouveau la tête.

- Alors ? lança un James qui semblait impatient. Tu me le lances, ton sort ?

Les Maraudeurs faisaient tourner Lily en bourrique et la jeune fille commençait à se sentir impuissante face à ces énergumènes.

- POTTER ! cria-t-elle tandis que le concerné polissait ses ongles sur le revers de son uniforme. Je te hais ! _RICTU_…

- _PROTEGO_ ! riposta James avant même que l'incantation de la préfète soit terminée, ayant sortit sa baguette à la vitesse de l'éclair, et le rayon adverse se brisa sur la barrière magique.

Lily écumait, se sentant ridiculisée, l'arme du jeune homme pointée sur elle, répondant à sa propre position de combat.

- Tigra, laisses tomber, intervint Rémus en rejoignant Sirius, qui ne s'était pas retourné.

- JAMAIS ! s'égosilla l'intéressée.

- Si tu sors avec moi, je te laisse gagner, proposa James, tout intérêt retrouvé.

- JE TE HAIS ! hurla la jeune fille en guise de réponse.

- Je crois que ça veut dire non, Cornedrue, constata calmement Sirius en faisant volte-face.

Rémus hocha discrètement la tête et fit un petit signe du pouce en direction du Black :

- Je suis de son avis.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? demanda James en haussant les épaules d'un geste fataliste, sans se préoccuper de Lily.

- Je crois que dans un premier temps, tu pourrais lui faire croire que tu la prends au sérieux, et dans un deuxième temps, cesser vos disputes, analysa Rémus, pensif.

- Je suis de son avis, appuya Sirius, désinvolte.

- Mais j'aime tellement la voir s'énerver ! contra le jeune homme aux lunettes avec véhémence.

- C'est embêtant… concédèrent les deux autres Maraudeurs d'une même voix concernée.

- HEY !!! JE SUIS LÀ ! fit remarquer Lily le plus fort possible.

- Mais on le sait, que tu es là, rassura James. Pas besoin de te mettre dans des états pareils !

- Du sérieux, rappela Rémus.

- Ah ! Oui… Lily ! PITIÉ ! NE ME TUES PAS !!! supplia James en faisant des gestes tragiques.

- Trop, intervint à nouveau le lycanthrope.

- Ah… Lily, s'il te plaît, cessons ces enfantillages, recommença le jeune homme.

- Parfait, assura alors Rémus.

James considéra la jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui tremblait de fureur. Sans crier gare, cette dernière lança un dernier regard furibond et quitta les lieux à grandes enjambées, prenant soin de claquer la porte avec le plus de violence possible.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? s'enquit James, perplexe.

- Je crois plutôt que le problème viens de ton comportement, expliqua patiemment le lycanthrope. Les disputes que tu provoques contrastent fortement avec tes demandes de rendez-vous, et puis je pense qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que tu l'ignores.

- Oh… fit James en voûtant les épaules dans un geste dépité.

- Mon vieux Cornedrue, tu es une catastrophe en matière de psychologie féminine, se moqua Sirius.

- Et je suppose que toi, tu es plus doué ? ironisa son ami.

- Bien évidemment, répondit le Maraudeur comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Alors je dois faire quoi, avec Lily ?

- La prendre par surprise et l'embrasser, affirma Sirius avec aplombs.

- Idiot ! soupira Rémus en lui envoyant une tape derrière la tête. Je crois que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'on retourne dans les appartements dont elle a parlé tout à l'heure sans faire d'histoire.

Sirius sembla horrifié par cette idée, cependant James acquiesça.

- Mais… tenta de protester le Black.

- Pas de mais qui tienne, coupa son meilleur ami en lui lançant un regard noir.

Sirius vociféra en signe de protestation et finit par suivre les deux autres après quelques menaces. C'est ainsi que les trois Maraudeurs traversèrent le château sans la moindre anicroche et atteignirent les appartements qui, au départ, n'étaient destinés qu'à James et Lily…

**N.d.A :** Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plut ! J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour respecter les caractères des personnages, mais si vous avez une quelconque remarque, n'hésitez pas une seconde !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	3. Rencontre ignorée

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ma longue absence, mais divers problèmes techniques sont venus perturber ma petite vie et ont contribué à mon retard. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop ! Mais sans plus attendre, je vais vous laisser le loisir de la lecture !

**Un immense merci, et mille fois plus, pour vos nombreux encouragements qui m'ont vraiment touché à : Zeeve Lelula, Zabou, Briatny LovArt, Le Saut de l'Ange** (effectivement, je ne suis pas sûr que Peter s'en serait sortit indemne… Et puis je n'avais vraiment pas envie de la supporter dans ma fic ! Lol ! Big bisous !)******U.. Hermy** (Kikoo toi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et je suis heureuse de savoir que tu aimes ces persos ! Big bisous !) **La p'tite Lili** (je te remercie pour la remarque, et je t'assure que j'ai cherché mon erreur pour la corriger, mais je dois avoir un problème car impossible de mettre la main dessus… Tu pourrais me l'indiquer, si tu t'en souviens, car ça m'embête de laisser ça ? Merci ! Pour ta première question, tu devras attendre le prochain chapitre pour savoir comment Dumbledore va s'y prendre… Désolée ! Lol ! Mais pour la deuxième, je peux te dire que James et Lily vont savoir, car je vois mal comment le directeur pourrait faire autrement ! Voilà ! Gros bisous !)** Lily078, Angel of Shadow** (Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et encore désolée pour le retard ! Gros bisous !)** Kim.quite simply, Onarluca, Marie Potter** (ça m'a fait plaisir de te répondre ! Et puis tu suppose bien ! Lol ! C'est d'ailleurs confirmé dans ce chapitre. Et j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop pour le retard ! Encore désolée… Big bisous !) **Bridgess-the-fantastic, Beru ou bloub** (Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Ils m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! Big bisous !) **Mystick et Angie Black**.

**Un gros bisous à tous, et encore merci ! Je rappelle simplement que s'il y a des questions explicites, j'y répondrais à coup sûr, mais je manque vraiment de temps pour faire des réponses individuelles et, croyez moi, j'en suis vraiment navrée…**

****

**Disclaimer :** sontpasàmoimaisàJ.K.R.

Dernière petite chose, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe et j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas trop… Je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire une relecture dans les règles de l'art… Désolée…

****

**Tasse de Thé dans un Futur Oublié**

****

**Chapitre II :**

****

**Rencontre ignorée **

La figurine fit un sourire torve en sortant de son fourreau une lame courbe et tranchante qu'elle utilisa pour lacérer la tour qui n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter son sort. Á l'instant où la pièce blanche volait en éclats, le roi concerné se redressa de toute sa hauteur et, avec une dignité majestueuse, laissa tomber avec dédain l'arme qu'il tenait au creux de ses mains croisées.

Échec et mat ! claironna Ron pour la sixième fois de ce début de soirée.

Harry, assis en face de lui, avait le menton appuyé sur une paume dans une attitude de fatalité que ses yeux dubitatifs agrémentaient par des sourcils levés.

Je commence à me lasser, commenta-t-il au bout d'un moment. Rappelles-moi de ne plus jamais jouer aux échecs contre toi, veux-tu ?

Son ami lui fit un grand sourire et rétorqua avec bonne humeur :

Pour une fois que je fais quelque chose de mieux que toi !

Plongée dans un livre, allongée sur le ventre aux pieds du fauteuil qu'occupait le Survivant, Hermione plissa le front à cette remarque et reporta son attention sur le rouquin.

Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! Il n'y existe aucune compétition entre toi et Harry, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu serais inférieur à lui de quelque façon que ce soit.

Merci pour cette information, Hermione, mais je plaisantais ! assura la jeune homme sous le rire de Harry.

Á l'instant où le Weasley s'apprêtait à ajouter un sarcasme destiné à son ami, le portrait de la Grosse Dame grinça en révélant le professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor. Le silence se répandit instantanément, et chacun détaillait avec curiosité l'enseignante, se demandant la raison de sa présence dans la Salle Commune.

Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença McGonagall tout à fait inutilement. En raison d'un événement imprévu, mais nullement fâcheux, les déplacements dans le château sont totalement interdits à partir de maintenant. Il vous sera demandé de vous rendre à la Grande Salle à vingt heures précises, et le professeur Dumbledore insiste pour qu'il n'y ait aucun absent.

Un brouhaha s'éleva aussitôt de la pièce tandis que les élèves commentaient la nouvelle. La directrice de Maison sembla vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa au dernier instant et disparut avec un sourire amusé.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? interrogea Ron, soupçonneux.

McGonagall a assuré que ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle… répondit Harry. Ce n'est donc pas Voldemort qui fait des siennes ! Au fait, Hermione, ce n'était pas ce soir qu'on devait aller vérifier la potion ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête.

Si nous n'ajoutons pas les ventricules de Momimbre, ça deviendra inutilisable… fit-elle d'une voix anxieuse.

Alors en route ! déclara Harry d'un ton joyeux en se levant d'un bon.

Tu n'as donc pas comprit ce le professeur vient de dire ? sermonna la préfète. Nous ne pouvons pas sortir.

Et tu comptes bousiller tout notre travail depuis près d'un mois ? s'indigna Ron.

Mais enfin… protesta encore la jeune fille, avant de battre en retraite devant les mines bornées qu'affichaient ses deux meilleurs amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois adolescents se contorsionnaient difficilement pour entrer sous la cape d'invisibilité et Harry mena sans bruit les deux autres.

C'est quand même malin, chuchota Hermione au bout d'un moment. La carde du Maraudeur nous aurait bien servi !

Va dire ça à Ginny la prochaine fois qu'elle en aura besoin pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, répliqua Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à l'angle du couloir.

N'empêche, je n'aime pas du tout la savoir là-bas toute seule, fit savoir Ron en faisant apparaître sa tête au-dessus de celle de Harry.

Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, remarqua Hermione en se glissant entre ses deux amis.

Tous trois plissaient les yeux pour arriver à distinguer l'autre extrémité du couloir et, lorsqu'ils furent certain qu'il était désert, se précipitèrent à pas feutrés. Ils se faufilèrent ainsi jusqu'au cinquième étage et arrivèrent en soufflant comme des phoques devant une lourde tapisserie représentant un champs de tournesols. Le plus rapide à reprendre ses esprits fut Harry qui tira sa baguette et s'en servit pour faire de la lumière. Il en approcha l'extrémité brillante du coin supérieur gauche de la toile et les fleures se tournèrent d'un même mouvement dans cette direction. La parois grinça alors en révélant une ouvertures que les trois Gryffondors s'empressèrent de franchirent.

Sitôt arrivés, Ron les découvrit d'un geste brusque de la cape en se frottant le bas du dos qu'il avait dû tenir courbé. La salle au centre de laquelle ronronnait un gros chaudron en étain fumant ressemblait davantage à un placard à balais abandonné qu'autre chose. La lèpre rongeait les murs, le bois du sol gondolait allègrement et les torches qui flambaient en vacillant minimisaient plus que nécessaire les dimensions exiguës de l'endroit. Les trois adolescents tenaient sans trop de problèmes, mais une personne supplémentaire aurait été de trop. De plus, un des murs latéraux disparaissait sous des étagères bancales exposant aux lueurs frémissantes des ingrédients entrant dans la préparation de potions, dont une partie était rare et coûteuse.

Les ventricules sont ici, annonça Hermione après avoir parcouru du doigt les étiquettes.

La jeune fille s'en saisit et déboucha le flacon. Une puanteur indéfinissable alliant l'odeur d'hôpital à celle des excréments de Mayar à Pointes s'éleva aussitôt et Ron eut un haut-le-cœur en se pinçant férocement le nez.

Du aurais bu brévenir gant bêbe ! s'indigna-t-il en battant en retraite hors de la pièce.

Harry le regarda sortir avec beaucoup d'attention et sembla hésiter à le suivre, mais l'œillade incendiaire que lui décocha Hermione fit fondre ses projets de fuite. En traînant les pieds pour bien marquer son obligation, il s'approcha du chaudron et saisit une énorme louche qui reposait précairement sur son rebord.

Remue trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, intima la préfète en se penchant sur la mixture verdâtre.

Harry s'exécuta en tentant de garder ses narines le plus loin possible du flacon malodorant. Le liquide se mit sans avertissement à faire d'énormes bulles visqueuses qui éclataient un peu au-dessus de la surface en ébullition et Hermione plissa la commissure de ses yeux, la main prête à verser les ventricules. Dès que la couleur passa au prune inquiétant, la jeune fille vida la fiole et un concert d'explosions fit tressauter les pieds du récipient. Un grondement sourd roula sur les murs, suivi par une fumée opaque qui glissa du sol au plafond. Après avoir, une dernière fois, fait un examen rapide et concluant de l'état de la potion, Hermione entraîna un Harry dépassé au dehors. Ron faisait le gué en se dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre, regardant avec appréhension la fumée sombre qui s'échappait par bouffées de la pièce aux tournesols.

Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclama-t-il dès qu'il les aperçu. On doit filer, et vite. Le boucan que vous avez fait aurait pu réveiller tout le château et c'est un miracle si personne n'est encore là !

Hermione rabattit le tableau sur les crachotements spasmodiques, hocha la tête d'un air satisfait et se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité déjà jetée sur les épaules de ses deux amis. Discrètement, ils rejoignirent les Grands Escaliers et entreprirent leur descente. Soudain, peu après le palier du premier étage, Ron cessa de maugréer sur la puanteur des ventricules de Momimbre en s'arrêtant net. Fronçant les sourcils, il remarqua, sans prendre la précaution de réduire sa voix :

Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose…

Aussitôt, Hermione et Harry fouillèrent frénétiquement le vide des yeux dans l'espoir de découvrire d'où venait l'inquiétude du rouquin, mais rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit. La préfète de Gryffondor fit enfin mine de reprendre la descente, cependant Ron resta planté sur place avec un air buté.

Il n'y a personne, je te dis ! murmura-elle avec exaspération.

Pourtant, je t'assure que… rétorqua le Weasley sans se départir de son expression.

Taisez-vous, tous les deux ! intervint alors Harry. Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne voulait aucun absent au repas de ce soir et si on continue à traîner à cause de vos chamailleries, nous allons réussir à nous mettre en retard.

Ouais, bon, ça va… grommela Ron. Je me la ferme.

Aller ! C'était peut-être une araignée qui passait et, avec ton ouïe supra-développée, tu as intercepté le cliquetis de six grosses pattes velues sur la pierre ! souligna malicieusement la jeune fille.

Une araignée ? croassa Ron en blêmissant. Heu… Et si nous allions à la Grande Salle ?

Quelle excellente idée ! lança Harry, sarcastique.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent donc le Hall du château et retournèrent près du portrait de la Grosse Dame. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, le tableau pivota dans un crissement et une foule compacte et bruyante en sortit, guidée par la directrice de Gryffondor. En toute discrétion, ils se mêlèrent aux autres élèves après avoir fait disparaître la cape d'invisibilité. Au même instant, une voix moqueuse les fit sursauter :

Quelle arrivée ! On aurait pu croire une apparition…

Ginny ! souffla Ron, une main sur le cœur. Tu m'a fait peur…

Mais la rouquine n'écoutait déjà plus et farfouillait dans ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose, des quantités d'étudiants se pressant dans le couloir. Dean passa rapidement près du petit groupe et leur fit un grand sourire, avant de planter un immense chapeau à plumes roses sur la tête de Ron et de s'enfuir. La tête du jeune homme était particulièrement comique car tous les élèves alentours éclatèrent de rire, et le visage de Ron devint plus cramoisi que la pointe de ses oreilles.

DEAN ! rugit-il au fuyard. TU VAS LE REGRETTER !

Et la masse rose fendit les air au-dessus de son propriétaire – qui n'avait pas songé à la retirer – et prit en chasse le malpropre.

Ginny, intervint Lavande en hochant la tête sérieusement. Ne mets JAMAIS de rose, par pitié !

La Weasley fut du même avis et le rire général redoubla. Seamus arriva alors et jeta un regard plutôt furieux autour de lui.

Mais où es cet imbécile à plume ! siffla-il.

Tu cherches ton très cher compagnon de dortoir, le chapeau son ou actuel possesseur ? s'enquit Hermione en se mordant la langue.

Les deux premiers !

Ils étaient là il y a un instant, mais sont partis vers l'avant.

Comme un enragé, Seamus bondit dans la direction indiquée et fut engloutit par la foule.

Je ne savais pas qu'il aimait tant son chapeau, remarqua Dean qui marchait à nouveau entre Lavande et Ginny.

Tient ! Tu es de retour, lança la rouquine en soupesant triomphalement le petit sac en cuir qu'elle extirpait d'une poche intérieure.

C'est parce que je compte sur votre charme, mes demoiselles, pour faire tourner les têtes si deux rustres mal intentionnés se précipitent par ici.

Idée brillante, mais je ne pense pas que Ron apprécierait, s'excusa Ginny en affichant un petit sourire en coin.

Dommage…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche puis s'éclipsa en remarquant les jumelles Patil. Devant, Harry et Hermione étaient en grande conversation avec Neville et la rouquine les rejoignit.

C'est pour toi, Harry, fit-elle en tendant le sac. Il y a tout.

Merci, Ginny. Il rangea immédiatement son acquisition, sous quelques regards curieux. Des problèmes ?

Aucun. Mais j'ai dû faire un petit détour lorsque j'ai entendu des préfets en chef que les déplacements dans l'école étaient interdits. Quelqu'un sait-il pourquoi ?

Elle lança un regard à la cantonade et tous les visages se secouèrent. Sa réplique suivante fut coupée par l'arrivée à destination.

Lorsque enfin les quatre maisons eurent prit place le long des tables, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le directeur de l'école se leva calmement, les mains tendues, dans une longue robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles filantes. Son nez aquilin retenait les fines montures d'argent qui sertissaient des prunelles pétillantes de malice, ce qui ne s'était vu depuis bien longtemps. Sa barbe immaculée que les inquiétudes avaient rendue clairsemée resplendissait de majesté, et c'est avec un sourire emprunt de gaieté qu'il débuta son discours :

Chers élèves, je vous ai réuni ce soir pour vous informer d'un évènement qui s'est produit dans notre école il y a de cela peu de temps. Rassurez-vous, votre curiosité sera amplement satisfaite, mais une fois le repas terminé. Il n'est pas dans mes souhaits de vous rendre affamés. Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent, mais Dumbledore les étouffa. Bon appétit, et tâcher de profiter de ce repas !

Le vieil homme fit volte-face sous les yeux ahuris des élèves, et disparut de la salle après avoir fait signe au professeur McGonagall.

Franchement, je trouve qu'il exagère ! déclara Parvati à la table des Lions une fois que le repas eu débuté.

C'est simplement une question de patience, sermonna Ron en louchant sur la montagne qui débordait de son assiette.

Le jeune homme avait réintégré les rangs après avoir abandonné l'idée d'étrangler Dean et s'être débarrassé du chapeau en le plaçant sur la tête d'une pauvre première année.

C'est facile pour toi ! soupira la jeune fille. Espèce de goinfre.

Ouais, et fier de l'être.

Ron, arrêtes de… commença Hermione.

Mais un étranglement la coupa :

Viens ici tout de suite !

C'était Seamus qui venait d'apercevoir Dean de l'autre côté de la table. Effrontément, le coupable dévisagea la victime et débuta alors une bataille verbale que la plupart de la tablée observait avec intérêt.

Chameau louche !

Putois enragé !

Esbroufeur de citrouille !

Epouvantail chauve !

Vampire végétarien !

Aisselles de Troll !

Imbéciles immatures ! cria soudain Hermione qui, jusque là, s'était contentée de se masser les tempes sans rien dire. Si vous voulez vous battre, je ne veux rien savoir et faites ça ailleurs que devant les Serpentards !

Comme douchés, les deux troubles-fête semblèrent rapetisser sur place et s'assirent immédiatement. La menace de la maison aux serpents avait particulièrement bien fonctionné car, depuis la rentrée, un sermon liait chaque Gryffondor : ils s'étaient tous promis, le jour de la rentrée, de lutter de toute leur âme contre Voldemort et de rester soudé, quoi qu'il arrive. L'AD se réunissait toujours, Harry à sa tête, mais de façon parfaitement légale et le nombre d'adhérents n'avait cessé de croître. De ce fait, l'union était devenue le maître mot et chacun se refusait de montrer ses faiblesse à la "maison des traîtres", qui avait ouvertement ouvert les hostilités après une tentative de rapprochement.

L'atmosphère tendu commençait à peine à diminuer que le professeur McGonagall faisait irruption.

Mr Potter, je vous prierais de bien vouloir me suivre, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sèche qu'un léger sourire contredisait.

En lançant un regard inquiet à Ron et Hermione, le concerné acquiesça et suivit l'enseignante, qui le mena en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Sans un mot, elle l'y introduisit et s'éclipsa aussitôt, laissant Harry de plus en plus raide.

Excuse-moi d'interrompre ton repas, Harry, dit le sorcier assis derrière un lourd meuble de bois. Mais la nouvelle que j'ai à annoncer ce soir te concerne directement, et je tenais à ce que tu sois le premier au courant. Aller, viens et assieds-toi, je t'en prie !

Le ton était cordial et rieur, aussi Harry s'exécuta-t-il.

Bien.

Le directeur posa ses coude sur le bureau et plaça son menton sur ses main afin que son visage émerge de l'ombre.

Ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile, et ça le sera encore moins pour toi à digérer. Te souviens-tu de ce que tu as vu, ce fameux jour, dans la pensine du professeur Rogue ?

Aussitôt, Harry fut horrifié à l'idée de savoir que Dumbledore était au courant de cette affaire, les images de ses parents revenant pour témoigner de sa faute.

Je… balbutia-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne voulais pas…

Ce n'est pas grave, mon garçon, rassura le sorcier. Cette histoire a déjà été mise au clair par les principaux concernés, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi nous reviendrions sur cet aspect. Ce que je te demande, c'est si tu te souviens l'attitude que tes parents avaient l'un envers l'autre à cet époque.

Le jeune homme fit "oui" de la tête. L'été durant, il avait ruminé ce souvenir qui lui faisait mal, puis en était arrivé à la conclusion que ses parents réagissaient comme bon leur semblait, que ce n'était pas à lui de les juger, et que lui-même était la preuve qu'un jour, ils avaient avoué leur amour.

Très bien. Dans leur jeunesse, tes parents ont eut une dispute violente durant un cour de potion. D'après les témoins que j'ai connu, cela avait été particulièrement violent… et comique…

Le directeur eut un petit rire sincère avant de reprendre :

Ils sont devenus incontrôlables et ont ajouté toutes sortes d'ingrédients à leur mélange, puis l'on bu pour se prouver mutuellement leur courage.

Et qu'est-il arrivé ? demanda avidement Harry, pendu aux lèvres de Dumbledore.

Et bien, ces deux terreurs ont mis au point une potion mythique : celle à voyager dans le temps.

Harry vacilla légèrement sous l'impact de la nouvelle et adopta l'expression la plus ahurie possible. Puis, après s'être remis, il se demanda en quoi cette nouvelle pouvait bien le concerner et fit part de ses pensées.

Tes parents ont voyagé dans le temps, mon garçon… continua le directeur avant de soupirer, comme pour se donner du courage…et ont atterris cet après-midi même dans les cachots.

Lorsque la nouvelle percuta le jeune homme, des étoiles dansèrent sur les murs devant l'ampleur d'une telle révélation, et la chaise qui le soutenait partit à la renverse…

**N.d.A :** Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'essayerais de faire du mieux possible pour ne pas trop tarder à poster le prochain, c'est promis !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


	4. Une entrée remarquable et remarquée

**N.d.A :** Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec ce chapitre tout frais pour pâques ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! (j'ai fais du mieux possible) Juste une petite remarque sur ce chapitre : la discussion entre les Maraudeurs, Lily et Dumbledore n'est pas relatée ici ! C'est normal ! Il va falloir attendre un peu, alors ne vous en faites pas ! Voilà, vous êtes prévenus ! Bonne lecture !

P.S : Joyeuses Pâques à tous !

P.S2 : Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser pour d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographes, mais je fais de mon mieux !

**Á tous mes merveilleux reviewvers : un immense merci. Tous vos messages m'ont énormément encouragé, et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !**

****

**Un énorme bisoux bien baveux (niark niark) à : Le Saut de l'Ange, Onarluca, Zeeve Lelula, Mystick, Satya, Lyane, La Folleuh, La p'tite Lili** ("regard d'ange" Ah ? La fin de chapitre était brutale ? Lol ! En tout cas, j'espère que tu es satisfaite de mon délais de postage ! lol ! Quand j'ai lu ton review, j'ai eut un affreux doute et je me suis précipitée pour vérifier et : ZUT ! Je me suis plantée ! En plus, c'est de notoriété mondiale qu'une araignée à huit pattes… Je devais avoir la tête ailleurs… Lol ! Dès que je le peux, je corrige !) **Deltaplane, Beru ou Bloub, Vickychou22** (je t'assure, j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus longs ! Mais je dois encore m'améliorer, je crois… Lol !) **Isa-Syn (ex U.S Hermy), Thealie, Britany LovArt, Lydia** (c'était demandé si gentiment que je ta laisse un piti message ! Alors voilà ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il ne s'est pas trop fait attendre ! Et merci pour les compliments !)** Angie Black, Bridgess-the-fantastic, LuluFlo4** (j'avais dis en fin de semaine, et il est pas encore lundi matin ! Lol !) **Virg05.**

****

**Tasse de Thé dans un Futur Oublié**

****

**Chapitre IV :**

****

**Une entrée remarquable et remarquée **

Au fond des yeux de James pétillait une étincelle de plaisir jubilatoire.

En face de lui se trouvait une porte, et derrière cette porte se trouvait Lily Evans. Et James bénissait le bois qui le séparait d'elle.

Depuis pratiquement une heure, la Tigresse hurlait à pleins poumons en frappant de ses poings furieux la cloison de la chambre dans l'espoir de s'y faire accepter. Mais il était tout simplement impensable qu'une Miss préfète assiste à un Comité des Maraudeurs ! Même si cette Miss en question menaçait de châtiments particulièrement bouchers…

Déjà que James, Rémus et Sirius étaient retournés dans leurs appartements sans faire d'histoire, il ne fallait pas en plus qu'elle revendique l'exclusivité de la pièce. Aussitôt rentrés, donc, les trois adolescents s'étaient enfermés dans la seule chambre en jurant que le canapé siérait bien mieux à une seule gracieuse personne qu'à trois ronfleurs invétérés ! Evidemment, Lily n'avait pas été de cet avis et tentait de revendiquer son bien de toutes les façons…

Lassé d'imaginer les différentes fins funestes que prophétisait Evans, James fit volte face.

Dans une attitude militaire, Sirius se tenait au garde-à-vous devant une photo de Peter et lui faisait un rapport détaillé de leur plan d'attaque pour leur première entrée dans la Grande Salle. "Pas question de laisser un Maraudeur dans l'ignorance !" avait-il déclaré pour se donner bonne conscience. Un peu en retrait se tenait Rémus, tout aussi formel malgré le petit sourire espiègle qui trottait au coin de ses lèvres.

Enfin, Sirius fit un salut coincé et se détourna en essuyant une larme imaginaire.

"Voilà, fit-il d'une voix enrouée. Il sait tout, maintenant…"

"Tu va t'en remettre, mon vieux," compatit Rémus en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Avec le temps…"

Bruyamment, il renifla. Puis, relevant la tête dans une attitude conquérante, il tendit la main. James et Rémus firent de même et, dans un ensemble parfait, ils hurlèrent : "Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs, à bas les Serpents et vive les Lions !"

Le moral des troupes fut ensuite au beau fixe et les trois amis se mirent à la tâche qui les attendait, sous les jurons étouffés de Lily.

Du bout de sa fourchette, Harry jouait avec un morceau de pomme de terre, le regard perdu au loin. D'un coin de l'œil, il voyait les mines inquiètes de ses deux meilleurs amis, mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire… De moins, pas tant que tous les Gryffondors étaient à l'affût du moindre indice. Tout ceci lui paraissait tellement incroyable ! Mitigé, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était heureux ou angoissé. Car apprendre la venue de ses parents depuis le passé, c'était assez brutal. Il revint encore une fois sur ce que le sorcier lui avait dit…

Après le premier choc, Dumbledore avait un peu parlé de cette époque, des Maraudeurs et de leurs incessantes blagues…Doucement, le vieux directeur lui avait confié que, d'après ses souvenirs, James et Lily n'étaient pas les seuls à s'être invités dans le futur, et Harry avait appris que Sirius et Rémus avaient rejoint ses parents. Heureusement que la chaise que le soutenait était solide, car Harry s'était sentit lentement glissé vers le centre de la terre ! Avant la fin de l'entrevue, Dumbledore l'avait informé de son intention de présenter tout ce petit monde comme venant d'une autre école, et ainsi ne pas éveiller trop de curiosité mal placée.

Harry avait pu voir la mine épuisée du vieillard lorsqu'il avait avoué ne pas avoir, à cause de la guerre, ni la force ni le temps de maintenir une illusion infaillible sur l'apparence des voyageurs. Il en était profondément désolé. Le Survivant avait alors suggéré l'utilisation d'une potion et, encore une fois, Dumbledore avait secoué la tête avec lassitude. Le professeur Rogue était, lui aussi, bien trop pris par les conflits et par sa place délicate pour se préoccuper de ce genre de chose…

"Et puis, avait rajouté le directeur avec un sourire malicieux, je ne pense pas qu'il soit ravi de préparer une potion pour James Potter qui lui, de son côté, refusera catégoriquement d'avaler quoi que se soit venant de la part de son ennemi."

Ils avaient rit aux disputes qu'une telle situation aurait pu entraîner. Harry avait faillit proposer de préparer lui-même le Polynectar, mais, au dernier instant, il s'était souvenu du temps incroyable que la préparation demandait et de son effet plus que limité. Aussi avait-il jugé cette possibilité inadéquate. Au moment de franchir le seuil du bureau directorial, Harry s'était fait prier d'être extrêmement prudent, même si Dumbledore lui avait fait part de son intention de dévoiler une partie de la vérité aux concernés.

Et maintenant, Harry ne savait quoi penser, ni quoi ressentir.

Tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il l'était, le Survivant ne remarqua pas que le directeur de Poudlard était à nouveau perché sur une estrade et annonçait l'arrivée de quatre élèves, venant d'une autre école, le lendemain matin. Il les présenta sous les noms de Jack Paterson, Silwan Becker, Ravier Loope et Lenna Emy. Et, avant que le brouhaha ne s'élève avec trop d'insistance, il renouvela son interdiction de déambuler dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que les présentations aient lieu.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient plus que fatigués, mais avaient enfin la salle commune des Gryffondors uniquement pour eux. Le dernier élève venait de refermer la porte de son dortoir et toute l'attention était portée sur le Survivant.

"Bon alors, commença Ron en prenant une inspiration, quels liens les nouveaux ont-ils avec toi ?"

Surprit par la perspicacité de son ami, Harry entama ses explications :

"Vous vous souvenez des noms des élèves transférés ?"

Hermione opina immédiatement du chef.

"Bien. Si tu prends uniquement leurs initiales, ça donne quoi ?"

"JP, SB, RL et LE," répondit la jeune fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Durant quelques secondes, Harry se tut et la laissa réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'une illumination traverse ses yeux et qu'elle se frappe le front du dos de la main en poussant un petit cri.

"Bingo," commenta simplement le Survivant.

"Mais c'est une catastrophe !" gémit Hermione une fois qu'elle eut repris ses esprits.

"On peut le prendre comme ça, c'est vrai, mais…"

"Heu, excusez-moi, intervint soudain Ron, mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?"

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Lily Evans, ça te dis quelque chose ?"

"Évidemment, je suis pas idiot, quand même !"

Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à Hermione qui s'abstint de tous commentaires.

"Mais bien sûr ! lança Ron, qui venait de comprendre. Ça veut dire que tes parents sont ici et que tu va enfin pouvoir les connaître ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains, Mione."

"Ron ! s'exclama celle-ci, indignée. As-tu une idée du danger que représentent les voyages temporels ?"

"Ouais, ouais… N'empêche, moi je trouve ça génial."

"Si tu veux. Mais, Harry, comment Dumbledore compte-t-il s'y prendre pour qu'ils ne découvrent pas leur futur ?"

"Malheureusement, il n'y a pas de solution à ce problème. Le directeur va leur annoncer une partie de la vérité, l'indispensable, dont mon existence."

"Oh… Et tu vas les rencontrer ?"

"Non, je les verrais comme tout le monde lors des présentations officielles. Un choc à la fois' a dit Dumbledore."

"En fait, il t'a dit quoi, le vieux ?" demanda le rouquin avec curiosité.

Harry entreprit alors de leur faire le récapitulatif de son entrevue. Dès qu'il eut finit, Ron laissa échapper un sifflement aigu.

"Dis donc, il est toujours aussi direct quand il fait des révélations ?"

"Oh oui !" sourit Harry en se rappelant les nombreuses discussions qu'il avait tenues avec Dumbledore.

Les trois adolescents décidèrent ensuite d'aller se coucher en prévision de la très rude journée qui s'annonçait.

Le lendemain matin… 

La démarche fier, Lily suivait le professeur McGonagal. Un peu en retrait, James, Sirius et Rémus échangeaient des messes basses et pouffaient d'une façon tout à fait abrutie. La jeune fille poussa son énième soupir, mais rien n'y fit. On aurait dit que les trois Maraudeurs étaient nés pour l'exaspérer. Au coin d'un couloir, ses yeux tombèrent sur James et elle ne put retenir un frisson. Comment cela était-il arrivé ? Lily Evans aimer James Potter ? Impossible.

Pourtant, c'était une des nombreuses révélations que Dumbledore leur avait faites. Dans son futur, elle allait s'appeler Madame Potter et avoir un enfant qui porterait ce nom ! Quelle absurdité ! Mais alors qu'elle repensait à ça, une tout autre partie de la discussion lui revenait en mémoire et ce fut les larmes qui lui piquèrent les yeux.

"Non, Lily, se dit-elle immédiatement. On a décidé ensemble de ne pas se préoccuper du futur, alors n'y pense plus et profite de la vie !"

Plus facile à penser qu'à faire… En tout cas était-ce son cas, car les trois énergumènes de derrière ne semblaient pas partager ses angoisses.

"Allez tous vous faire voir !" murmura rageusement la jeune fille en essuyant une perle d'eau salée qui naissait au coin de ses paupières.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de la Grande Salle, McGonagal annonça qu'elle allait rejoindre la table des professeurs et s'en fut en leur souhaitant bonne chance. Lily avait les mains légèrement tremblantes et se retourna pour demander si les autres étaient dans la même situation.

Mais le couloir était vide…

L'ambiance de la Grande Salle était plus qu'électrique. Tous les élèves gesticulaient avec impatience, jetant des coups d'œil pressés vers la porte, et échangeaient à voix basse leurs pronostiques concernant les nouveaux venus.

Assis en face de Harry, dont l'estomac était pris de nausée, Dean grommelait avec insistance : deux énormes pâquerettes poussaient gracieusement dans ses oreilles, vengeance de Seamus qui avait l'air extrêmement fier de lui. A côté, Ginny semblait montée sur ressort, surtout depuis que Hermione lui avait glissé la vérité.

Puis l'impatience atteint son paroxysme lorsque le professeur McGonagal regagna son siège, le chignon parfait, mais son expression mélangeait l'agacement, l'amusement et la fatalité. Elle fit un signe en direction de Dumbledore et celui-ci se leva en réclamant l'attention :

"Mes chers élèves, voici le moment tant attendu. Je vous prierais de faire bon accueil à vos camarades et je compte sur vous pour qu'ils se sentent ici comme chez eux."

Des Poufsouffles, des Serdaigles et des Gryffondors monta une clameur d'acquiescement, tandis que les Serpentards gardaient des visages froids et arrogants, écrasants de supériorité haineuse. Si les arrivants étaient envoyés dans leur maison, ils sauraient reconnaître dans cette attitude toute la noblesse du sang !

Au moment où la porte de la Grande Salle commençait à grincer sur ses gonds, d'importants panaches de fumée blanche sifflèrent entre les tables. N'y voyant plus rien, les élèvent se mirent à paniquer, et leurs cris redoublèrent quand des fusées et des pétards multicolores éclatèrent dans la plus parfaite anarchie. Puis un roulement de tambour vertigineux retentit, et plusieurs lumières se mirent à éclairer le même endroit.

"Mesdames et Messieurs, annonça soudain une voix venue de nulle part. Voici pour vous, en exclusivité, les uniques, les splendides, les merveilleux, MARAUDEURS !"

Un instant, les élèves restèrent interdits, et applaudirent ensuite lorsqu'une silhouette fermement plantée sur une plate-forme et lévitation perça la fumée et vint se placer sous les projecteurs.

"Tout d'abord, reprit le commentateur, je vous présente la conscience du groupe : le sage et intelligent Ravier !"

Au centre de l'attention se tenait un jeune homme d'aspect un peu frêle malgré ses larges épaules. Ses cheveux châtains étaient plutôt fins et coiffés sagement sur le côté, mais ses yeux pétillants de malice contredisaient la mine d'excuse qu'il tentait d'afficher entre deux éclats de rire. Une fois qu'il eut fait plusieurs tours sur lui-même, le jeune homme disparut en agitant la main.

"Voilà ensuite la motivation du groupe : l'inoubliable et merveilleux Silwan !"

Sur ce apparut un jeune homme qui décochait des sourires charmeurs tout autour de lui, glissant des clins d'œil par-ci par-là, les bras croisés sur le torse avec une pointe de suffisance, juste assez pour faire étinceler ses pupilles d'encre de chine. Á chacun de ses mouvements de tête, ses longs cheveux d'ébène encadraient son menton droit et retombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules musclées. Alors qu'il replongeait dans l'épaisse fumée, les applaudissements redoublèrent de la part de la communauté féminine de Poudlard.

"Pour finir, je vous présente la star du groupe : l'exceptionnel et sublime Jack, accompagné de la femme de sa vie – bien qu'elle ne le sache pas encore – la plus belle de toutes les tigresses : Lenna !"

Harry, qui jusque là était resté bouche bée, sentit son estomac faire un énorme bond lorsqu'il vit ses parents : James avait exactement les même cheveux en bataille, la même carrure de joueur de Quidditch et le même visage que lui. Son père riait aux éclats en passant une main dans sa tignasse en épis, souriant avec largesse devant tous ces visages qui le détaillaient. Entre ses bras, il retenait une jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait d'un diamant. De son côté, Lily ne semblait pas du tout apprécier la situation car elle lançait des insultes tout juste recouvertes par le brouhaha en frappant son tortionnaire dès qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui semblait ravir celui-ci au plus haut point. Á cet instant, Harry trouva sa mère sublime et pensa que la colère lui allait magnifiquement bien. Elle avait les cheveux qui voletaient dans l'air en capturant la lumière, ce qui les faisait briller d'un éclat irréel, et les yeux tellement étincelants qu'on aurait pu voir leur couleur d'émeraude depuis le ciel.

Puis, une seconde, tout sembla se figer. James et Lily tournèrent la tête en même temps, et leurs croisèrent celui du Survivant. Cet échange fut infime, mais suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent tout l'amour qui se lisait chez Harry, leur fils, mais aussi toute la douleur. Le contact fut ensuite coupé par la plate-forme que les épaisses volutes engloutirent.

Sous le choc, Harry mit un moment à retrouver sa respiration et à remettre ses idées en place. Tout son corps tremblait, et ce fut uniquement lorsque la fumée eut fini de se dissiper qu'il reprit le contrôle de son corps. Lentement, il relâcha l'étau qu'il avait maintenu sur les mains de Ron et Hermione, glissées dans les siennes, et reprit une respiration normale.

La visibilité étant redevenue normale, les élèves purent voir que les quatre troubles fête se tenaient maintenant en ligne devant la table des professeurs, la tête basse en attendant la sanction. Sauf Lily, qui jetait des regards assassins aux trois Maraudeurs.

Les différentes expressions qu'affichaient les enseignants passaient de l'amusement – comme pour Flitwick – à la colère sourde – comme pour, ô surprise, Rogue. McGonagal, quant à elle, se massait les tempes en affichant ouvertement un air désespéré. Harry en fut étonné car, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, jamais il ne l'avait vu montrer autant ses sentiments. Le jeune homme se rendit alors compte combien la sorcière en avait bavé à l'époque de la scolarité de ses parents, et il compatit à sa douleur de devoir remettre ça.

Sous les regards réprobateurs de Lily, Rogue et McGonagal, le directeur adressa quelques mots aux coupables et leur fit un grand sourire. Une fois encore, l'excuse de la jeunesse avait été mise en avant ! Dumbledore leur tendit ensuite le Choixpeau qui reposait devant son assiette et Lily s'en empara rageusement, coupant James dans son élan. Sèchement, la jeune fille le posa sur sa tête et attendit moins d'une seconde pour entendre crier : "Gryffondor !" Arborant un petit sourire plutôt mystérieux, elle donna l'objet à Rémus – en coupant à nouveau James – et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors sous les acclamations nourries des occupants. Un instant, elle hésita, puis se dirigea vers les places qui étaient miraculeusement vides à côté de Harry.

Celui-ci la regarda s'approcher, subjugué, et dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas courir vers elle et l'enlacer. Lorsqu'elle s'essaya à côté, tout son corps devint brûlant et glacial. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'est que Lily aussi semblait déstabilisée…

Ce fut alors au tour de Rémus de rejoindre la table des lions, suivi par Sirius. Les clameurs de la foule redoublèrent enfin lorsque James s'approcha. Comme Lily, il parût indécis, mais il ne restait plus qu'une place : celle en face du Survivant.

Puis, tout redevint normal, comme un matin quelconque de l'année, avec son lot de cours, d'amis, de rires et de pleurs. Sauf pour trois personnes qui se tenaient dans une bulle à l'écart du monde, où les paroles étaient superflues, remplacée par une compréhension parfaite échangée dans les regards.

James se trouva en face de sa mort, mais aussi de sa vie. Il comprit que rien ne servait d'avoir peur, que la nature suivait son cour et que les erreurs passées ou futures construisaient le monde. Durant cet échange, il voulait être un père, un ami et un confident. Avec du temps, peut-être y arriverai-t-il…

Lily sentit toute la douleur qui planait dans ce cœur perdu, et toute l'angoisse d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Elle sut que pour voir ce fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas être heureux, elle donnerait n'importe quoi, même sa vie, sans un regret. Á seize ans, la jeune fille vit tous les fils de son destin se tracer sous ses doigts et conduire vers un chemin inconnu qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix d'ignorer. Il fallait qu'elle montre au Survivant comment se battre, et comment triompher…

Harry, au milieu, su pour la première fois de sa vie que ses parents ne l'avaient jamais quitté, depuis toujours baignant dans l'amour qu'il leur vouait.

Ils allaient devoir apprendre à se connaître… pour le meilleur, et pour le pire…

**N.d.A : **Voili, voilou ! C'est la fin de ce chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous aura pas déçu !

Gros bisous,

Ambrazka.


End file.
